tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
"Again, with the dead grandma."
"Again, with the dead grandma." is the fourth episode of 39 Days: Boracay. Featuring Green Team * Ben Shallow * Gus Greenly * Howard Astry * Riley Roy * Sam Washington * Shane Lucien Blue Team * Clarissa Torres * Curtis Gray * Eric Wilson * Francine Oyeyemi * Jenna Chen * June Summers * Roy Adriano Storyline Day 10 The green team arrives back at camp, prepared to rest. As everyone else goes to sleep, Riley and Ben sneak off. Riley tells Ben that she thinks they need to prepare for losing again by rallying the votes against Gus, who lost for the team in the last challenge. Clarissa wakes up first on her team and stokes the fire, then decides to boil down a pot of saltwater. Clarissa collects the salt once the water boils away and uses it in some rice, making it taste better. The rest of the tribe awakens to enjoy what Clarissa prepared, leading to them hailing her as team chef. Gus catches Shane alone and tell him that he believes Ben is coming after him. Shane is confused, but Gus claims to have noticed Ben's behavior change after the loss of the last challenge. Shane tells Gus that it is likely nothing to be worried over. Jenna, Roy and Curtis find June and Francine hanging out on the beach. Curtis remarks that its very sad that June lost her stuff, but at least there was nothing cute in her bag. Jenna tells them that it is only a matter of time before they go home, and that they should just leave now and spare themselves the embarrassment of being voted out. June begins crying again, and Francine demands that the three leave, which they eventually do. Day 11 Shane does his daily early morning water run, when Ben unexpectedly joins him. Ben tells Shane he doesn't think being in a relationship on the show is a good idea, and believes he should break things off with Riley, but asks for advice. Shane tells Ben to just put it off until after the challenge so they can assure Riley's vote if they lose. June approaches Jenna about her missing items. Jenna denies knowledge about them, stating that while she did enjoy laughing at June's tears, she wasn't the one who hid them. June storms off after this. Jenna simply laughs at her as she walks off, then grabs the hammer and begins building a section near where June's bag was buried. Howard tells Sam that Shane is too connected, and that makes him a threat. Sam is shocked, but tells Howard she will consider voting him. Day 12 Shane, on his morning water run, is intercepted by Sam, who tells him about Howard's plan to vote him. Shane thanks her for the information. The challenge consists of a large block that the teams will have to pull. June sits out to balance the teams. Right off the start, the blue team's block is moving at a much quicker pace. The green teams moral plummets and they slow to a halt, allowing the blue team to sack an easy win. At the green team camp, word of the vote spreads quickly. Howard tries to campaign against Shane, while Shane campaigns against Howard. Howard argues Shane is a huge threat, and Shane argues that Howard is one of the teams weakest players. At the Sacrifice Ceremony, Chase asks Riley what decision making process was like at camp, and Riley explains that two people are gunning for each other, naming Howard and Shane. The castaways proceed to vote. Howard bows to the competitors, and wishes them good luck, then departs. Category:39 Days: Boracay